


Freeze Your Brain

by This_is_my_canoe



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 7/11, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_my_canoe/pseuds/This_is_my_canoe
Summary: "You're planning your future,Veronica Sawyer,you'll go to some college,and marry a lawyer.But the sky's gonna hurtwhen it falls.So you better startbuilding some walls..."OrVeronica has a conversation with Heather Chandler in the middle of 7/11





	Freeze Your Brain

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3!! AAAAA  
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Do I really need a disclaimer? Leave your thoughts in the comments, I would really love feedback!

The red scrunchy she wore as a reminder glared up from her wrist as if to say, "You've done it. You've out bitched Heather Chandler." The thought brought a finger to her chin, lifting her face until she was staring at a ghost. The ghost.  
"You've outdone yourself, Veronica. Leaving your girlfriend in a hurry after she gave such a heartfelt proposal, that's a little heartless, even for me." The ghost of Heather Chandler cackled with glee as she beheld Veronica Sawyer, currently having a panic attack in the middle of a 7/11.  
It's not like Veronica wanted to be having a panic attack at a 7/11, but it was a more common occurrence than she would care to admit, especially in recent months. She had moved in with her girlfriend of 4 years, and she had just been promoted to the head journalist of the local newspaper. All in all, things were looking good, but Veronica knew a thing or two about good things. They almost always turned out to be too good to be true. So, heeding the infamous words of her psycho ex-boyfriend, she found santuary in the concrete oasis of the 24-hour convenience store to freeze her brain with an icy concoction.  
"Oh, suck it up, Veronica. Just get the damn slushie and get over yourself." Heather Chandler had appeared more frequently these last few months, coming and going as Veronica's panic came and went. Kurt and Ram had yet to make an appearance. Both girls were grateful; mostly naked teenage boys had lost their appeal long ago.  
Veronica started to fill a cup with a flavor chosen at random, "You shouldn't be here. You're not real." The words were spoken like she wasn't sure who she was convincing, Heather or herself.  
"Of course I'm not real," Heather retorted, "I'm your guilt personified. We've been over this."  
Veronica paid for her slushie without another word to the ghost and started to drink with reckless abandon. The brain freeze came not a moment too soon, as relief flooded her system along with the icy pain. When she looked to her side, Heather Chandler was gone, but she was sure to be back soon.  
Veronica finished the slushie in a record of less than a minute. She was getting too good at downing the ice cold beverage. Her head felt calmer than it had. "You should go talk to her, Veronica. She's the love of your life, and one of my best friends. She deserves to know what's going on in your head."  Heather Chandler was back, being nicer than the real Heather had ever been, but she was right. Heather McNamara was the love of Veronica's life, a successful lawyer, and the most amazing women she'd ever met; she didn't deserve to be ran out on.  
"These are the moments I know I'm insane." But Veronica felt better, felt determined. She was going to talk to her girlfriend, start seeing her therapist again, and maybe, just maybe, get better at accepting the good things in her life.


End file.
